


The Enterprise

by frozentiger



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dogs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Mating, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger
Summary: An underground company has been made to provide a special kind of service, pay for your trusted canine companion to enjoy some mating sessions with sexy girls.(Featuring characters from different franchises like Dead Or Alive, Fire Emblem and more!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 0: Business Tour

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a crossover story with a few different franchises, the only two i have set in stone atm is Dead Or Alive and Fire Emblem but expect more to be added. Feel free to leave Suggestions and request in the comments. Also feedback is always welcomed as i am still new to writing.

The Enterprise was established to allow rich clients to give their dogs a premium experience with incredibly attractive girls. It is run by a young man in his mid twenties whose father was a successful businessman, no one knows much about him as the clients themselves are not allowed past the lobby.

All the employees are females who can be hired for the clients dogs, The Enterprise features all kinds of girls to fit whatever preferences the client or their hound have. All sessions are filmed and given to the client when they pick up their pets allowing the clients who enjoy viewing such a thing the privilege of watching a lovely girl take canine cock.

There are many features and options a client can choose from to give their dogs whatever kind of experience they want. The price for a standard vanilla one hour session is ten thousand dollars. The price can change depending on the clients request but the base price doubles for every dog that partakes in the session. Some of the top paying clients bring a few dogs at once and pay for multiple hours with one or more girls to take the pack of hounds.

Most sex positions won't cost extra but having the girl take the dogs knot cost a thousand dollars per knot during the session.

There are different bundles available as well but the most popular one is a night stay, the dog will get a full twenty four hours with a girl and can be knotted as much as the dog wants for no additional fee. There are also variants of this bundle to include more dogs and or more girls.

The Client can also pay extra to choose from a catalog of outfits and accessories for the girls to wear during the session, the most popular of these is a dog collar tight around the girls neck with the words “Bitch” inscribed into it.

There is a large selection of girls available but one of the most popular is a petite eighteen year old named Marie Rose, she has only worked at The Enterprise for a few months but has quickly become a favorite with another eighteen year old named Edelgard coming in a close second.

If you have the wealth to afford the premium service there is none other then The Enterprise for all your hounds sexual needs.


	2. Marie Rose Part 1: Doberman Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie has an appointment with two Doberman brothers and gets wrecked.

Marie was sitting on a large fancy bed in a lavesh room, she was dangling her legs off the bed letting out a bored sigh as she waited for her client to arrive. She would be entertaining two doberman brothers named Duke and Ace for most of the night. Having had these two before she felt her panties getting damp in anticipation, these two were competitive and would try to always outdo the other in fucking a bitch. This meant Marie was in for a long eventful night.

Currently Marie was wearing a bra and panties that were bright pink with a strawberry pattern, though she knew they probably wouldn't stay on for very long. She was also wearing a tight collar around her neck that said “bitch” in the center, the client had chosen that for her which she was used to since it was so popular.

Hearing someone approaching Marie stood up and watched as the door opened. Two large dobermans entered the room both of them were well built with immaculate looking fur. Once the two hounds noticed the girl standing by the bed they quickly made their way over to her.

Bending down Marie welcomed them with pats and returned the kisses they gave her. While she was giving a nice long french kiss to Duke, Ace shoved his snout into her damp crotch and began sniffing causing Marie to moan softly.

The two dogs gave disappointed whines as Marie backed away from them, she then laid on the bed and patted next to her for them to come join. The dogs excitedly jumped onto the bed and pushed her down forcefully.

Ace returned his snout to her crotch and began lapping at the spot tasting some of her sweet juices through the fabric.

Duke Began licking at her bra before she lifted it up giving him full access to her small breast. He began licking away at her nipples quickly.

Marie reached down and pulled her panties off one leg leaving it dangling off the other and letting Ace get right at her shaved pussy. He began licking away at her pussy lips with his tongue flicking across her clit making Marie cry out hotly. Ace Slobbered and lapped away at her pussy while Duke did the same with her boobs.

All this attention was driving Marie crazy; she was gripping the bed sheets tightly as she felt her first climax approaching. She howled out in a lustful voice as she came squirting tons of her sweet juice for Ace to lap up like a good boy.

After coming down from her orgasm she saw both boys were fully erect and waiting, she smiled and got up to finish removing her bra and panties. Once naked she got on her knees and rested her head in the pillows while raising her ass and hips in the air slowly shaking them for the two hounds. She then reached one hand around and spread her dripping pussy lips waiting for one of them to make their move.

The two dogs raced to her and lucky for Duke he was able to mount her first. Ace Growled in anger but laid down and accepted the loss for now.

Marie could feel Dukes warm cock sliding against her trying to find his spot. She used her hand that was reached around to take hold of his cock and angle it against her puffy lips. His cock was so hot it felt like it would melt her and he was very large coming in at least 8 inches, which for a small girl like Marie was basically a monster cock.

She let out a moan as a red veiny cock began pushing into her tight little hole. Her cunt was soaked in dog drool and her cum so the cock had no problem sliding in deep. The dog's cock reached all the way in pushing against her cervix.

Duke let out a satisfied howl as he bottomed out in the bitch.

Her pussy was insanely tight to where it was almost painful but the feeling of her slick velvety walls around his cock took all the pain away.

After giving her a few minutes to adjust Duke let out a bark and began pounding away at her.

Marie’s pussy was being stretched to the limit as a thick hot cock thrusted quickly in and out of her. She was whining and moaning like she was in heat, the pleasure was too much and was making her go crazy. 

Her pussy was so wet that it made loud slurping sounds every time he pulled out followed by a loud slap as he thrust back inside the warm hole. Marie began pushing her hips back to meet the chaotic thrusting Duke was giving her, making her round butt bounce and jiggle.

She let out a surprised gasp as Duke took her twin tails into his mouth and yanked on them with every thrust. Marie was loving the rough treatment he was giving, moaning louder and louder she felt an even bigger orgasm coming.

Duke felt her pussy tighten even more to where he couldn't move as she came, the feeling of a soft warm pussy convulsing around him brought him over the edge as well.

Pushing his knot against her Marie yelled out as it forced its way into her already full cunt.

Marie became dizzy as she felt him throb and unload large sprays of cum into her. With the knot in, Duke was able to keep her pussy plugged and fill it to the brim with hot sperm.

After a few minutes Duke’s knot was able to withdraw. After leaving her cunt a white liquid waterfall began flowing from her used pussy.

Even though she was exhausted from that pounding she received she still had another dog to pleasure. Marie slowly got up and pushed Ace on his back before mounting him and hovering her pussy over his very ready cock.

Slowly she slid her pussy down onto the thick red dick below whining as she was once again filled.

Ace was a match for his brother in size and since Duke had molded her insides to his shape, his brother had no problem fitting comfortably in the snug hole.

Marie put her hands on Ace’s chest for support and began raising her hips till just the tip of his cock was inside her, then she slammed down into him causing a jolt to go up her spine as his thick meat pushed her to the limit. She quickly began bouncing in a fast rhythm against her canine lover. Her pussy gushed with every slam down covering both of them in her juices.

Ace laid back and let his bitch do all the work. His tongue was hanging out as he panted enjoying the feeling of her tight walls sliding across and massaging his length.

After a few minutes Marie could feel Ace throbbing against her womb clearly being close to cuming. As she was also closing in on her own orgasm she laid her torso against him while using all the strength she had to slam her hips as hard and as fast as she could. Her ass was bouncing wildly as she fucked Ace at a break neck speed that ended with her pushing deep until his knot was in her.

Both Marie and Ace panted and howled in pleasure as they both came. Marie was once again treated to a warm cock pouring boiling hot cum into her womb.

After a few moments Marie pulled off Ace, as his knot and cock left her pussy a large pool of sperm shot out of her cunt covering the bed in the white liquid.

Marie fell to the bed with both dogs next to her and decided to take a quick break before continuing as her hips felt like jelly from all the rough fucking.

About an hour later Marie was laying on the edge of the bed. She was laying on her back with her head hanging off the end of the bed. Duke was between her legs hammering away at her small pussy while Ace had his front paws on the bed hovering over Marie as he face fucked her at a rapid pace.

Duke’s cock was firing away at her cunt, she was so tight it took all his strength to pull out, which he would then follow up by forcing his way into the taut hole. Her pussy was soaked in cum and everytime he pushed into her some came flying out and onto the bed. Their mating was making lewd squelching sounds everytime her hole was filled with a flaring red cock.

Ace was enjoying a nice oral massage from his bitch. Marie’s face was a mess of cum and spit as a thick shaft pumped into her little mouth over and over. She sucked on it like it was the tastiest thing she had ever had. Using her tongue she would also rub it all over his cock when it was in her mouth covering his meat in saliva.

Marie’s head went blank as she reached an orgasm for the countless time tonight.

Feeling her pussy gush and tighten even more Duke pushed one final time hard against her cunt forcing his knot into her snug insides. His cock pushed all the way against her womb and began unloading, drowning her uterus in sperm.

Having his cock slobbered all over was too much for the poor dog named Ace so he too began to come. Feeling his cock throb Marie knew what was coming and began slurping hard on him as thick shots of doggy cum filled her mouth. Pulling back to the tip of his penis Marie began sucking it like a straw drinking all of the warm treat.

Once both the brothers were done cumming the pulled out and were guided out of the room as their appointment had come to an end.

Marie stayed in the position motionless as she was completely physically and mentally worn out. Her silky white skin was drenched in a layer of gooey dog cum as some pooled from her used mouth and pussy.

She would only have a few hours to rest and clean up before her next client but for now she surrendered to the post sex bliss and fell asleep.

The client glanced at the recordings of the session and was very happy with the service. Leaving Marie a five star for satisfaction she continued to hold her place as the most popular girl in the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, more coming soon!


	3. Edelgard Part 1: Pack Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard is nervous about the task ahead and seeks help from Camilla.

Edelgard was a bit nervous when looking at her appointment for the day. She would be getting tied up and gangbanged by a pack of large dogs. While it was expected that a job like this eventually would come along, she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

Since Edelgard was still pretty new to the company she was still quite inexperienced, up until now she had only ever taken on a max of two dogs at a time but this job was going to be with four. To make it worse all the dogs were large breeds and she would be tied down meaning she would have no control of the situation. 

The thought of four large mutts taking her any way they wanted did make her feel a tingle in her crotch though.

Taking a deep breath she decided to go ask for some advice from one of her seniors. Deciding to ask Camilla as she often had jobs like this one. She started to make her way to the break area to find Camilla as that was the most likely spot to find her.

The break area was where the girls would relax in between clients. The main room was quite large and had a couch and tv on one side and a kitchen and dining area on the other. There were two doors on either side of the room, one led to a dressing room and the other led to the showers so the girls could wash up after and before appointments.

Spotting Camilla resting on the couch Edelgard quickly walked up to her.

Edelgard was a bit annoyed at herself for seeking help from someone else but at the same time she wanted to be prepared so she begrudgingly asked the older woman.

“Uh excuse me Camilla, could i ask something of you?” 

Looking up at the young girl that had approached her Camilla gave a warm smile.

“Of course, please sit down and tell big sis what's the matter.” Camilla said in a voice you'd expect someone to use when talking to a child.

This bothered Edelgard to be spoken to in that way but she knew it wasn't personal, Camilla saw herself as the big sister to the other girls and would frequently dote on them and treat them like children.

While some of the girls loved this for someone like Edelgard it made her a bit uncomfortable.

Edelgard took a seat next to Camilla on the couch. One could tell from the way Edelgard spoke, walked and even sat down that she was raised in a high class environment. She had been the daughter of a powerful CEO who passed away leaving the company in shambles. The owner of The Enterprise approached her and offered a deal, he would fix and restore her family's company to its former status and inreturn Edelgard would work for him.

In hindsight she should have been more careful but at the sametime she didn't regret it, she would do whatever necessary to restore her family's legacy. Even if it meant degrading herself like having intercourse with dogs. Though she wouldn't admit it openly she had grown to enjoy her work.

Camilla patiently waited for Edelgard to speak but she was having trouble thinking of how to ask.

“Um you often have jobs where you take large groups at the same time right?” she finally asked

“I sure do, those are the most fun jobs!” Camilla responded with a smirk

“H-how do you… you know take on so many at once isn't it too much?”

“It may be a little rough at first but quickly your feminine instincts will kick in and you will be begging them to fuck you~” Camilla said the last part in a sweet voice

“O-oh i see uh thank you Camilla” Edelgard replied and quickly got up

“Don't stress too much it will all come naturally but i do suggest you get some rest since it will be a long day for you.” Camilla warned as Edelgard started to leave thanking her senior one last time on the way out.

A few hours later and Edelgard was outside of the room she was working in today. Upon entry she discovered an empty room with dark red walls, in the center was a cushioned table with leather straps on each corner with a hole on one end cut in a semicircle at the edge with a bowl underneath the table. The only light in the room was a dim one above the table.

Edelgard’s head began to spin but she took a deep breath and steadied herself for the task ahead.

Laying on the table which was quite soft from the cushions, Edelgard placed her crotch over the hole as the reason for its existence was quite obvious. While she waited for someone to come help her strap in she began removing her clothes and throwing them to the corner of the room so they wouldn't be dirtied. Once nude she laid for another few seconds before someone entered. Edelgard looked up and watched as Camilla walked in. Her cheeks flushed red at being seen like this by Camilla of all people.

Camilla had a smirk and spoke in an admiring tone.  
“Oh my aren't you stunning~”

Edelgard had a petite build, she was 5’2 and had a flat stomach with two perky c cup breasts and soft pale skin. Above her cunt were neatly trimmed white pubic hairs.

Looking away from the glaring woman eyeing her up Edelgard motioned for her help in putting the leather straps on. Camilla laughed softly at the young girl's embarrassment and went over to help.

Edelgard’s arms were strapped tight to the table above her head while her legs were strapped to each corner on the end spreading them wide open. Satisfied that the straps were well secured Camilla gave one last smirk before leaving.

Now that Camilla was gone Edelgard felt relieved, though that quickly changed as she felt a pit in her stomach remembering what was about to happen. She was extremely nervous but the drips coming from her pussy and into the bucket below showed she was also feeling something else.

After a few minutes the door opened and in came four large dogs. She was already able to spot their red cocks poking out from beneath them and she felt a shiver at the sight. The big hounds were packing big dicks as well, each was around 8 inches and were thicker than Edelgard's arms. 

She began to breathe heavy in a panic thinking that there was no way she could take something that big.

The dogs all came up and sniffed her whole buddy, she whined as one's snout was against her crotch. Clearly liking what he smelled, the dog quickly put his two front paws on the table and began poking her thighs with his bone. Edelgard cried out hotly as the warm cock rubbed across her swollen lips, she then screamed as he began burying his bone into the snug hole before him.

Edelgard felt so full as inch after inch of thick cock stretched her insides wide open. Luckily her pussy was working hard to lubricate the thick shaft allowing it to slide in smoothly.

Once fully in, Edelgard looked down and saw a small bump on her stomach. The dog's dick was in her womb going deeper then she had ever taken anything before.

The dog began slobbering all over her modest boobs, lightly biting and licking them causing Edelgard to moan. After a few seconds of this the dog began pulling out before slamming back in making Edelgard gasp loudly. The dog began to repeat this setting a quick pace as he hammered her pussy while not letting up on her breast.

Edelgard screamed and moaned as she was stretched and fucked by a thick cock while her tits bounced and received consistent attention. She could feel and hear his large balls slapping against her ass and the thought of those big orbs unloading in her was getting her hornier and wetter by the second.

After a few minutes of this Edelgard came hard squirting all over the meat inside her and squeezing it for dear life as she began begging for his cum. The dog inside her howled as he knotted the bitch and blew jets of cum straight into her womb.

His cock left her pussy with a loud slurp letting thick globs of cum pour from her cunt into the bowl below.

Edelgard was panting wanting to rest after such an act but their were still other dogs to please so one after another they would jump up and slide into the sticky warm hole and fuck her brains out. Each time they would knot and cum litres into her full pussy which would then leak out into the bowl.

One dog got impatient waiting for his turn and put his two front legs up beside her head and slapped his thick shaft against her face. She stared in a daze at the meat for a second before the dog growled and slapped her with it again. Understanding what it wanted Edelgard began giving it kisses from her soft lips with a lick mixed in every now and then.

The dog excitedly pushed his cock head against her lips and Edelgard opened her mouth and let the cock in giving it long hard sucks and licks. The dog began thrusting into her harder giving a rough facefuck. His balls would slap against her face as she was covered in drool and precome. After a few moments the dog gave a low growl before large globs of cum shot out into her mouth, she tried swallowing what she could but there was so much it began leaking out onto her face.

By the end Edelgard was taking a cock in her pussy while slobbering hungrily on a cock while the other two rubbed their shafts against her soft breasts. They knotted and came over and over filling her womb and stomach with so much warm cum, her whole body was also covered in the sticky subsistence and the two rubbing against her shot lines of jizz onto her layering her pale skin in a pearly white liquid.

Edelgard lost all concept of time as her head went blank and just instinctively relished in the sex. 

After the appointment and the dogs had left, Camilla came in to untie Edelgard. She gave a devious smile at the sight of the proud Edelgard covered in cum and completely drunk on cock. She turned Edelgard’s head towards her and the two shared a kiss happily swapping the doggy cum back and forth. Camilla pulled back and congratulated the younger girl.

“Well done you adapted very well to them, you only filled up half the bowl this time but i'm sure with practice you will be able to fill it all up~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave any feedback or suggestions in the comments. I am also thinking of adding Weiss from Rwby to the story, i don't watch or care for the show but i like Weiss as a character and you know... she's hot. let me know what you guys think and thanks again for reading, expect a new chapter soon!


End file.
